For example, an openable/closable body such as a lid may be openably/closably mounted to an opening portion provided to a fixed body such as a glove box of an automobile, and a locking device for locking the lid in a closed state where the opening portion is closed while allowing the lid to be brought into an opened state where the opening portion is opened.
The following Patent Document 1 describes a locking device for an openable/closable member, as an example of a conventional locking device of this type, that includes a locking device main body mounted on the opening portion, to which an openable/closable member is openably/closably provided, and a notch that is formed to the openable/closable member so as to surround the locking device main body when the openable/closable member is closed. The locking device main body includes a housing mounted to the supporting body, a pair of lock pins, a spring that is interposed between the pair of lock pins to outwardly bias them, and a manipulation member to pull in the pair of lock pins against the spring. The manipulation member includes a pair of pushing members including cam faces that protrude from the back surface side of the manipulation member. Each of the pair of lock pins includes an inclined surface at the base end, with which each of the cam faces is brought into slidably contact.
When the manipulation member is pushed in while the opening portion of the supporting member is closed with the openable/closable member, the cam faces of the pair of pushing members are brought into slidably contact with the inclined surfaces of the pair of lock pins, and the pair of lock pins slide in directions of approaching each other against the biasing force of the spring. Engaging hooks at the distal ends of the lock pins are pulled in from engaging holes provided on both the sides of the notch of the openable/closable member, and thereby the openable/closable member is opened.
In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a side lock device including a rotor pivotally supported on the back side of a lid, a pair of rods connected to the rotor, a knob that is pushably and pullably mounted on the front side of the lid and rotates the rotor by the pushing and pulling manipulation, and a return spring to rotatably bias the rotor. The pushing and pulling manipulation of the knob rotationally moves the rotor against the return spring to pull the rods into the lid.
It is described in one embodiment of Patent Document 2 that the rotor includes an arc-like slit and one end of the slit in the circumferential direction includes a tapered surface while the knob has a push-in structure and includes a pusher element, having a tapered pushing surface, which protrudes from the back side. Pushing in the knob makes the pushing surface of the pusher element push the tapered surface of the rotor to rotate the rotor, and thereby the pair of rods are pulled in inwardly of the lid.